Ashen
Ashen is a main character in Until It Sleeps and its sequel, Come Undone. She is a warrior of the Varden and sister of the Rider Tristan, later wife of the Rider Murtagh. She is 16-17 years old in Until It Sleeps, and 32 years old in Come Undone. She is 5'4 Background Ashen was only six years old when Galbatorix's soldiers burned her village to the ground, forcing her to escape with her brothers, eleven-year-old Colton and eight-year-old Tristan. They eventually found the Varden and were taken in. Practically all of her childhood, Ashen trained to be able to use a weapon, viewing herself as essentially useful if she could not so much as defend herself. Up until the age of twelve she used only a dagger, but as she entered her teens she convinced her brother Colton to teach her how to use a sword. Ashen was fifteen when the Shade Durza captured, tortured and eventually killed her older brother Colton. This had a significant upon on the lives of Ashen and Tristan, and it was about this time that Murtagh and Eragon reached the Varden. She was intrigued by Murtagh, although still mourning her brother's death, she did not get the chance to grow close to him before he vanished. Since this event, and since apparently Murtagh joined the Empire, Ashen has felt betrayed by him and quite glad that their friendship didn't progress any further. She has instead been training with the Rider Eragon, closely observed by her brother Tristan. Appearance Ashen is said to be attractive, with long light blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, as well as a fair complexion. She is well-built and fairly lean from her training with a sword, although she has a naturally slender figure. She has full lips, wide eyes and rather small features. Personality Ashen is a very driven young woman, quite a firebrand. She will give her opinion even if it isn't needed or required and she will fight to the death. Despite this, she does have a soft side and is very compassionate towards those she cares about. She sees shades of grey rather than just black and white, and is always the first to spot emotional turmoil in others. Because of this, Ashen is very intuitive and can often tell a lot about a person even if she has only known them for a short time. Ambitions Ashen's goal first and foremost is to rid Alagaesia of Galbatorix. The most important thing for her is freedom, not only physically, but mentally as well. She also seeks to bring out the best in others and try to convince them to be the most noble person they can be. Strengths Ashen is a very capable fighter when it comes to using a sword or dagger. This is because she has been training for years and really put her mind and heart into mastering this. She is also a persuasive and emotive speaker who can often turn people to her cause. Because of this, people will often tend to listen to her if she has something to say. Weaknesses Ashen isn't very accomplished either with a bow, or in the arcane arts with any sort of magic. Although she gradually learns magic over time, this isn't something she is particularly good at. She may also lose her cool to the extent where people may be able to take advantage of her angered state. Her caring for other people, such as emotional attachments, can also be seen as potentially dangerous. Relationships 'Family' 'Colton I' Colton the first, Ashen's older brother, always saw as his baby sister who he needed to protect. Five years apart in age, Colton always saw it as his responsibility as the oldest to look after his younger siblings. His death shattered Ashen, and even over a year after Durza killed him she is still not completely over him. The fact that his death still haunts her is only proven when his ghost appears to her when she and Murtagh venture into the Spine, however Colton states that he is proud of his little sister, which helps Ashen find her sense of peace. 'Tristan' Ashen's only currently living brother. Tristan and Ashen have a very close relationship due to the fact that they are only two years apart. They don't keep things from each other, as Ashen often feels that Tristan is the only person she can trust. She isn't jealous when he becomes a Rider, as it isn't what she ever wanted, however she does feel a bit lost at the fact that it means another obstacle has been put in her way. She sees it as a bit of a rift between her and Tristan, as well as Tristan and his son, Vrael. 'Colton II' One of Ashen's twin sons, named after her older brother. At first Ashen feels that she can relate to Colton as neither of them were Riders while the rest of their family is. However, Colton continues to push Ashen away, refusing to give up his dream and instead choosing a dark path in life. As it remains though, Ashen is possibly the one family member that Colton could not kill personally, although he has sent assassins after her in the past. 'Illian' Ashen's other twin son. He is a Rider like his father and uncle, which disappoints Ashen somewhat as again, she feels this distances her from her son. He is often the cause of argument between her and Murtagh, as she feels that he is taking Illian away from her. When Colton turns himself into a Shade, Ashen is devastated and believes that Illian is the only son she has left. 'Vrael' Ashen's nephew, who is somewhat alienated from the rest of the family. Ashen tries to make Vrael feel comfortable in their home, although it's difficult due to the fact that he feels a lack of acceptance from his own parents. Sometimes Ashen does feel that Tristan has forsaken his son, when she would give anything to have Colton come back to them. 'Friends' 'Eragon' Although Tristan often teasingly thinks Ashen and Eragon are in some sort of relationship, this is not the case. The two are more like brother and sister and there is no romantic feeling between them at all, although several people assume otherwise during the course of Until It Sleeps. Ashen views Eragon as a mentor who can help her in becoming the best fighter she can. She sees him as a friend and mentor, nothing else. 'Love Interests' 'Murtagh' As Murtagh is ordered to capture Ashen, at first both of them try to keep their feelings from the other. Murtagh does this because he knows that if he reveals he cares for Ashen, Galbatorix and Zander will use that against him. As it turns out, his love for Ashen results in his true name changing because she has in essence changed the person he is. Murtagh is attracted to Ashen for the fact that she is so confident in who she is and what she is doing. He admires her courage and her staunch unwillingness to change even despite the dark circumstances she is faced with. By the end of Until It Sleeps, Ashen and Murtagh marry and she soon becomes pregnant with their twin sons. By Come Undone, there is some strain in their relationship due to Murtagh being torn between his duties as a father and husband, and as a Rider. Ashen insists that he must choose what he wants in life, and Murtagh eventually chooses his family as he finds they are more important to him. 'Enemies' 'Zander' A powerful magician who is later revealed to be Galbatorix's son. Zander delights in using Ashen to hurt Murtagh, seeing her as the weapon to getting under Murtagh's skin. She correctly deduces that he is jealous of Murtagh's position as a Rider, and his hate for Murtagh extends to Ashen. Zander will often attempt to hurt Ashen in order to anger Murtagh, at one stage literally killing her before she is brought to the Vault of Souls and revived.